Energy types
Energy types are the manifestation of raw energy in the NWO world, what determines how a power works within the body of a hanshin and their ability to utilize energy in general. Some types have it easy while others cannot utilize it whatsoever. Powers and Life Energy Energy and Life Energy, two parts of a whole. Everyone has a flow of both within them, whether human or Hanshin. What separates the two is that Hanshin are humans whose genetics activated their energy cells, to allow a power to manifest in them. What power a person has usually surfaces extremely early, in some cases as early as during the formative period before being born, to blooming out in the late teens or later into adulthood. A person's Life Energy is the core of their center, what fuels their existence, and makes their energy flow in their body. Some studies and sources cite one's Life Energy as one's Soul and Being, which lays a foundation why most living things has some semblance of Life Energy within them, and Energy being a subsidy of Life Energy defines why a person can at most exhaust or pain themselves by only using Energy. However, when using Life Energy... One's power "overclocks", reaching the peak condition naturally attainable through the course of one's life, at the cost of severe danger to one's self. You are, quite literally, using your soul to fuel your output of energy and power. It is for this reason that it's commonly taught that using Life Energy is something one should NEVER do, as, if it runs out, what happens next is [[Hollowfication|'Hollowfication']]. Known Energy types: Active '''- The most common energy type. It exists mainly on powers that the user has full control on, and requires for the energy to come out in a burst or flow out at will. Due to this, active energy users have the easiest time controlling their energy and utilizing it at will. It shows as '''blue on Rose Cuarzo's energy scan. * Stand/Persona '''- A derivative of an active type, being a type of it's own. The user's energy separates from the body and it becomes it's own individual entity to the full control and whim of the user, having the power's range and a set of skills as well. The user's energy manifestation can only be harmed by hanshin energy, however if it's harmed, the damage is also transferred to the user. '''Passive - The most common energy type. It shows mainly on powers that the user cannot control at all, such as physiology powers on beast hanshin or others that generally enhance the hanshin's output without in need of a trigger or always being active. By this, passive energy users have the hardest time controlling their energy and can barely utilize it, as if they try without training the energy cells would swell and their enhancements would stop functioning. It shows as light green on Rose Cuarzo's energy scan. Balanced - An uncommon energy type. One that holds both qualities of active and passive energy types, being the middle road of them. It's apparent mainly on powers that have both active and passive qualities. Whoever has a balanced energy type will have a bit of a rough time to try and utilize energy, however the downsides of passive types won't show as much. With training, they can be avoided. It shows as white 'on Rose Cuarzo's energy scan. '''Mystical '- The most uncommon energy type. It only shows on powers that are ''outside of the regular norms, ''powers that are either so bizarre or so complex that the hanshin energy requires to work in specific, unpredictable ways. It's unclear as if mystical users have easier or harder times utilizing energy, but so far they seem to have an energy hold on par as active users. It shows as '''a pinkish purple on Rose Cuarzo's energy scan. Ki - An energy type only achievable by training. It's the combination between Life Energy and Hanshin Energy simultaneously to create an additional source of energy, not only to enhance the user's capabilities further but to also spend much less energy while at it. The race of Henshinhans utilize ki unconsciously, as well as the Namekuseiji's such as Piccolo. * Super Hanshin '''- A form only attainable via '''Ki '''utilization. Henshinhans knew how to enhance a hanshin's body to the point of liberating the energy cell's limitations, achieving a form legendary to their lore. Depending on the energy type, the trained hanshin can achieve this form. Passive energy users cannot achieve this form but rather a "Fake" one, while Active users can. '''Arcane - An energy type only achievable within a mage training. The mages of schola, and as well as other hanshin or humans in this world are known to have arcane energy, being able to generate their own arcane particles through their energy utilization or draw from the surroundings. It's very rare to obtain this specific type of energy, and can only be obtained by specific situations. The elves in Altis have this type of energy due to a trait in evolution. * Chakra '''- A derivative of the arcane type seen mainly within the '''Jade Empire. Most humans in it have evolved so their energy cells are partially unlocked for the utilization of energy combined with arcane within it, allowing them to cast spells with much more power behind them as if it were a hanshin power, with the downside being that they draw from themselves and can eventually exhaust themselves due to it. ** 'Bankai '- A form achievable only by hanshin with chakra energy. The person uses a tool of sorts a sword that is specially crafted with the users energy being used in the making of it. The Bankai is triggered when they focus a large output of energy into the tool and it allows them to reach a new level of power they normally wouldn't be able to reach. Trivia: * Energy types are mostly to categorize the powers. * Humans cannot have energy types assigned to them unless they are from the Jade Empire or Schola Magica. Category:Others